Living a Week with Nathan
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Haley's family comes for a reunion and Haley has to stay with Nathan, like he cares. Fights break out among other things.
1. The beginning

**I just thought of this I just thought of this**

Nathan walked into his one bedroom apartment. He sighs. "Great, all alone again." He went and looked into the fridge. "Great, nothing to eat." Then he thought of a brilliant plan.

Haley is serving coffee to a costumer when the bell rings on top of the door. She looks to see who it is. She goes to a table that calls her over while Nathan goes to the counter. As soon as Haley leaves the table she was at, the customer slaps her on her ass. Nathan glares at the guy. Haley goes behind the counter and leans on it and smiles at Nathan. "What do you want?"

"Now that's no way to talk to a customer." He smirks.

"Well, the customer is always right."

"Yes I am."

"How may I help you sir?"

"First, I would like a kiss and then how about coffee and the special."

Haley gets him his kiss and coffee. "Well, the special is me spending the night at your apartment tonight."

"Why are you spending the night."

"James Family Reunion. I usually stay with Lucas until they're gone but figured I could stay with you. It's okay if you say no I can stay with Lucas. I mean I know he wouldn't mind. He's used to it…."

"Hales, you can spend the night. You can spend the whole week there."

"I will be spending the night all week. I have to get my stuff at my house. Can you drop me off after I close up?"

"Sure. I will stay for the rest of your shift."

"Thanks, Nathan. I love you."

"I know." She gasps. "I so don't love you right now."

"Yes you do."

"Lord knows why." Haley smiles and attends her customers.

About 15 minutes later, Lucas comes in. "Hales, I heard that there is a James Family Reunion in town."

"Yes there is."

"I guess we'll be having our annual week long sleepover."

"Actually, I'm staying with Nathan."

"Really?"

"Don't be so surprised. He is my boyfriend."

"But he might try something."

"He won't. I already had this discussion with him. He knows my boundaries."

"Alone with Nathan for a week, he'll try something."

"He won't."

"Well, when he does, don't come crying to me."

"He won't."

"I hope your right."

"I am. I have to get back to work."

"Okay, I'll be on the roof."

"I'll have Nathan bring you some pie or something."

"Yeah, I need to talk to him." Lucas walks over to Nathan. "Hey Nate, can I talk to you on the roof."

Nathan looks to Haley who is now behind the counter. "Sure he won't kill me?"

"I'll tell his Karen he killed you and then I would say he killed the father of my child."

Nathan looks to Lucas. "See, now you can't kill me, who will father the future Nathan Scott Jr."

"We are not naming him Nathan Jr." We will name her Evelyn."

"No, we will name her Allison Mae Scott."

"Her middle name won't be named after you grandmother."

"Do you realize your discussing an imaginary child's name?" Lucas said looking at both of them.

"Right, I have customers." Haley goes to the customers and takes orders.

"Nate, I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Nathan follows Lucas to the roof. "This is cool."

"Yeah Haley and I play here so much and we have a tournament once a year."

"Next Saturday, right?"

"Haley told you."

"Yeah, we came here. She showed me when we exchanged I love you's to each other."

"So I guess you love her."

"So much."

"She wants to wait."

"I know. I respect that." There was awkward silence. "You know I'm not that bad."

"I can have my opinion can't I?"

"What would Haley want? I think she would want you to at least be friends with me."

"I don't wan to be friends with you. I know somewhere down the line, you'll break her heart."

"How do you know that?"

"I know you. What I can't understand is, why you're still with Haley. She's not gonna have sex with you."

"It's not about sex with Haley. I love her."

"And she loves you."

"I know."

"Well, since she will be spending the night with you, the whole week actually, there are a few things you should know."

"Like?"

"She sleeps on the right side. She loves a bowl of Cocoa Puffs before bed. She also snores."

"I do not." Haley yelled coming behind Nathan. "But I think Nathan would know if I snore or not. After all this wouldn't be the first time we had a sleepover."

"What!"

"After that game where he collapsed, he spent the night and we fell asleep in each other's arms." Haley is smiling right now.

"Fine, I guess I approve."

"Thank you, I'm ready to go, but I need to talk to Luke for a minute."

"Sure." Nathan takes Haley's keys and leaves them alone to talk.

"He's really great."

"I know and he loves you too." Lucas looks at Haley concerned.

"I promise I have condoms."

"Gross."

"Nathan has condoms."

"Gross." Haley is laughing. Thank god you're kidding.

"I have pepper spray and I took that women's defense class with my mom."

"Good. So, you approve?"

"Yeah, he told me he loves and respects you."

"I know. Can I go?"

"Yeah." They hug and Haley leaves.


	2. Day 1

"Thanks for letting me spend the week with you and since my grandparents gave me this car, it's technically your too, so you can use it if you need too."

"Thanks now let's go home." Nathan drives home with Haley. "Home sweet apartment." Haley chuckles. "So, what shall we do with our time."

"I'm going to unpack and then homework and then make dinner and go to bed with my boyfriend."

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"He's hot. He's sexy." Haley blushes when she says sexy. "He's also the best kisser ever."

"Better than me?"

"Way better, he also plays football."

"It's basketball, Hales."

"Well, my boyfriend plays football."

"I'm just gonna find a way to break you two up."

"And I wonder how you will do that."

"I wonder." Haley laughs. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Pizza."

"Nathan, I'm here now, we don't have to order out."

"I have nothing at all."

Haley looks in the fridge and in the cabinets. "Pizza it is. But tomorrow, I will go to the store and pick up some food, that you and I will both love and you can't complain."

"Fine." Nathan kisses Haley. "I'll order the pizza and you unpack."

"Okay." Haley grabs her stuff and heads into the bedroom. "I want Hamburg pepperoni pizza."

---------------------------------------------

When Nathan and Haley were done eating their pizza they worked on their homework. "So, what did you get for number 5?"

"X equals 75."

"Check it."

Nathan checks over the problem. "X equals 120?"

"Yes. See, now you get the kiss." Haley kisses Nathan.

"Number 20."

Haley looks at him weird. "What?"

"This is the twentieth problem we've done and the twentieth kiss I've gotten." Haley gasps. "Did you really think I got the right answers to get them right?"

"Yes."

"No, I just did it to get a kiss from you."

"Fine, then I won't kiss you anymore."

"Haley, you can't do that, your punishing yourself just as much as you're punishing me."

"I have my other boyfriend to kiss and have sex with."

"So, he's not your boyfriend, he's your husband because I know you and you won't have sex unless you are married."

"You do listen."

"Yes I do. I do listen Haley James." Haley smiled. She yawns. "Tired?"

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." Nathan begins to follow her. "Clean up, boy."

"Right, bossing me around. Kind of sexy Hales."

"Shut up." She goes into the bedroom. A few minutes later, she comes out in bunny pajama pants and a white tank top. "I forgot to take my pill."

"What pill?"

"I have to take a pill every night for my allergy."

"What allergy?"

"I'm allergic to… um…. cotton?"

"Cotton Hales?"

"It's my birth control pill. I take it every night."

"Birth control? Why are you taking birth control?"

"I have to take it for my period."

"Oh."

"Don't look so disgusted. I could be lying. I could expect something from this week."

"Are you?"

"No." Haley turns around and heads into the bedroom.


	3. Day 2

The next morning when Nathan wakes up, he smells bacon and he looks over to see if Haley is with him and he doesn't see her. All he sees is a note that says there is breakfast on the counter.

Nathan lazily gets up and heads in to the bathroom and sees Haley's things and he takes a quick shower where he thinks of Haley.

Haley arrives at the apartment a few minutes later and she fixes Nathan a plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausage.

When Nathan comes into the kitchen he sees Haley with the plate in her hand and he looks at her weird. "I thought you had left."

"I came back. Geez Nathan. I figured you would know that. I also need to talk to you about something. My family wants to meet you and I was wondering………"

"I would love to meet your family Haley. It's no problem. You've met my family, it's only fair that I meet the whole James family clan."

"Yeah, Nathan, maybe you should, oh I don't know take a class from Lucas on how to meet and greet them."

"Haley, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I'll call Luke."

Haley and Nathan are at the café and they're waiting for Lucas to show up.

"Where is Lucas!?" Haley is very agitated about Nathan meeting her brothers and sisters.

"Haley, he'll be here."

"Fine, but this place is hectic today. I think I'll help Karen out."

"Good. It might keep you at ease."

"I'll keep you at ease by sending you to the morgue."

"She'll do it too. She almost killed me." Lucas said as he came in and sat next to Nathan. "Kidding Haley, I would never say that, wait I already did."

"Thank you for that little incentive, fries?"

"Sure, hold the spit."

"Okay, Luke ordered the fries and a burger for the sexy boyfriend?"

"You got it, my sexy girlfriend."

"No kissing up."

"So, Nate, I heard you'd be meeting Haley's brothers and sisters. One thing you need to know is, just be careful what you say around Haley's brothers, like no sexual comments about her and for her sisters, don't flirt with them and try not to let them near you, they'll start feeling you up."

"Are you trying to scare me into not wanting to go?'

"No."

"Come on. Haley is this true about your sisters are gonna feel me up?"

"No, they'll make you strip."

At this comment, Nathan's eyes go wide. _I'm in big trouble._


	4. Day 3

**This is part 1.**

The next morning Haley wakes up to the smell of Nathan's cologne. She opens her eyes and sees Nathan reading a magazine and she looks confused.

"Hey Nathan." "Hey Hales, morning."

"Thanks, what time is it?"

"Um, nine in the morning. Why?"

"It seems that someone turned off the alarm I had set last night."

"That would be me."

"I figured."

"I need to tell you a secret and I needed you to be well rested for when I did."

Haley gets up and faces Nathan. "Nathan, what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm scared."

"You what?"

"I'm scared of what Luke told me. You know the part with your brothers."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. I promise you will probably spend more time with them than with me. I assure you. And if they do end up hating your guts, who cares?"

"I do, Hales. As much as I love you, I want your brothers and sisters to like and approve of me being your boyfriend."

"I understand. Listen, it's only Sunday. You won't be meeting them until Saturday. A week away. That's plenty of time to get ready."

"Okay, thank you. I love you."

"That's so sweet. You love me."

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know, should I?"

"Well yeah, I am letting you stay here for a week and a half while your family takes up the entire James house."

"Okay, I guess I love you. If I have to."

"Yeah you have to." He smirks while leaning in to kiss her.

Haley knows what he's doing and quickly gets out of bed. "I have to take a shower and head to the café to work." Haley stops in the doorway of the bathroom and turns around. "Scott: 0 James: 1."

Nathan just chuckles and gets up also to make a to-go breakfast for Haley.

At the café, Haley is super busy and doesn't even notice the person coming in and sitting right next to the register as Haley is coming there. Without looking up, Haley asks what he wants.

"You." was all he said.

Haley gulps and looks up. "Oh, I'll be right back with your order." Haley turns around and goes into the kitchen to find Lucas helping his mother. "He's here."

Lucas looks up at Haley. "Who?"

"Ryan."

"You mean Ryan? As in the Ryan?"

"Yes and look what he ordered." Haley shows him the order.

Lucas laughs. "Like hell he's getting you back. Not after what he did to you. That jackass is getting the fuck out of this café. Be right back." Lucas rushes to the couter in front of Ryan. "Hey man." he says in a friendly tone. "Come back to try to get Haley back in the sack?"

"You know, I know that you and Haley have………"

"Hey Luke." Nathan says as he sits next to Ryan.

"I'll get Haley for you." Lucas goes back to get Haley. "He's still an asshole, I didn't have a chance to get his ass out of here."

"What?"

"But Haley, you did it last time. Do it again."

"I hate you."

"You'll despise me or rather your boyfriend for being here."

"Nathan is here?" Lucas nods his head. "Great. Just great." Haley walks over to the counter. "Hey."

Ryan and Nathan both say hi.

"Ryan?"

Ryan smiles at Haley. "So?"

"Get the hell out. I told you once and I'll tell you again. Get the hell out! I'm not interested in you and I never will be. As a matter a fact I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah right. Who?"

"Right here." Nathan stands up and walks over to Haley and hold Haley with his right arm.

"Like this guy," Ryan said pointing at Nathan, "would date you."

"Yet he is. That a problem."

"Yeah, you should be dating me instead of Mr. Goodlooks."

"Oh well, too late."

"I don't believe you."

Before anyone could respond, Nathan had Haley in his arms, lips on hers. They made out for about 5 minutes before pulling apart. Haley had trouble standing so Nathan held her in his arms. "Believe us now?"

"Whatever."

Haley watched as her first boyfriend left the café. "Thanks Nathan. I'll get your usual order." Haley turned to go back to the kitchen. "Karen bring Nathan is regular. I'm gonna go up to the golf course." Haley left.


	5. Day 3 part 2

**Here's part 2.**

Nathan walked right behind Haley as she went to sit on the table. "Nathan, go away. I need to be alone."

"Okay, as soon as you tell me who Ryan is."

"My first boyfriend."

"What happened?"

"He, uh," Haley sighed. "I'd rather not say. If you really want to know, ask Lucas."

"Fine, I'll ask Luke. But Haley?"

"What?"

"Whatever this guy is to you, won't change the way I feel about you, my 23."

Haley smiled and hoped to god he meant what he said because when he found out, he might dump her.

When Nathan came down from the roof, he looked for Lucas and found him, eating his own burger, waiting for him. "Hey Luke. I need to ask you, what is up with this Ryan dude. What did he do to Haley?"

"I can't tell you here."

"Come on, I need to know."

"Okay fine. His name is Ryan Omega."

"Oh my god. Is Haley _her_?"

"Yeah, she is. Was. She was only 13 years old when she was molested by _him_."

"I can't believe him. Tell Haley to come home at exactly 6, okay. I have so much to do before she comes home."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"She'll see. Okay and do me a favor, stall her."

"Got it."

Haley arrived home at promptly 6:00 PM. She was a little worried about what was behind the door and what Nathan was going to do. She slowly opened the door and gasped as she saw a trail of rose pedals leading to the bedroom. There was a note on the door saying 'the future honeymoon suite'. Haley smiled and continued her way to the door and opened it and found candles surrounding the room and she didn't see Nathan. She turned around to find him by the doorway of the bathroom. She smiled and was about to say something when Nathan interrupted her.

"Hales, I need you to know, I would never do that to you. I'm not expecting anything out of this. It's just to say, I love you and you can trust me."

"I know I can. I just, I need you know, he will most likely be here until he gets me."

"Well, he'll try and fail."

"How do you know. If he doesn't get me, he'll kill me. He tried once before. Almost."

"Well he won't. not as long as you have me as your boyfriend. I will never let a jackass like Ryan steal you. No fucking way." Haley smiles. Nathan leans down to kiss her when the phone rings.

"I'll get it and I'll be right back. Hold that thought."

"I plan on out sourcing my thought."

"I'll try to hurry." Haley bites her lip as she runs to answer the phone. She smiles as she picks up the phone. "Hello?" Haley's faced paled as she listened to the voice on the other line. "Sure. I uh. I'll be right there."

Nathan, hearing this ran to the living room. "Haley who are you meeting."

"Just a person who needs me. Don't worry. I'll be back in an hour. I promise. I will make it up to you. He need me Nathan."

"He?"

"Yes he. He just had a fight with his girlfriend. She cheated on him and he just needs a shoulder to cry on. I'll be back. I love you. I need to go." And just like that, Haley left in a flash as she had done earlier in the afternoon.

When Haley arrived to her destination she held in her breath and started to shake as she knocked on the door. The mystery man opened the door.

"Hi."

"I'm glad you came. Just like I knew you would. Now come in so I can take what rightfully belongs to me." Haley sighed as she entered Ryan's childhood home to do something she most likely regret.


	6. Part 3

Haley walks up to Nathan's apartment and opens the door. "Hey." Haley says tears coming down her face.

"Haley, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It was supposed to be you. You were supposed to have it. I was supposed to give it to you."

"Haley, what are you talking about?"

"I had sex."

Nathan's face pales. "April Fools?"

"No. I had sex with Ryan."

"No. You would never do that. You bitch. Get out. I don't want to see your face."

"It was going to you on our wedding night."

"Get out." Haley nods and leaves the apartment.

-------------------------------

Haley drops the phone in her hand.

"Haley, you okay?"

"That was Ryan. He wants to have sex with me."

"Does the police……….." The phone rings. This time Nathan answers it. "Hello? Sure." He hands the phone to Haley

"Hello………… I know……………. Yeah……….. Okay………….Thank you." Haley hangs up the phone. "That was the police. They're looking for Ryan. He escaped jail. They'll let me know when they catch him."

"Good. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes. I need you to know, whatever happens with Ryan, I want you to be my first."

"I know. What do you mean by 'whatever happens with Ryan'?"

"I might have to do something that I regret."

"By that you mean sleep with him, make him your first?"

"Yeah. Can we just go to bed? This day just tuckered me out."

"Haley, you dropped the phone for two reasons. You were having a little nightmare. What was it?"

"I had sex with Ryan and I told you that I was sorry I did it and you made me go. Know you would never do that, but still. I just need you to know that."

"I do. And I would never tell you to just leave. I love you. I love you so much."

"I know you do." Haley grabs Nathan and starts to kiss him feverishly when the door opens. They both turn around and look at the person with a gun in his hand, aiming it toward Haley's head.

**Sorry it's so short. I wanted to leave you hanging. I bet you can guess who it is.**


	7. Part 4

**Here is the last part. Part 4**

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Haley said, fear evident in her voice.

"I need you, Haley. I need what rightfully belongs to me."

"Which is what?" Nathan said standing in front of Haley.

"Her virginity. I want it Haley."

"It's already gone." Nathan said.

"No it's not. I want it. I need it."

"You can't have it. Nathan has it." Haley said, tears pricking her eyes.

"I know you Haley, you wouldn't have sex unless you're married, so I know you're still pure. So right now, I need you and me to do this, with your boyfriend watching."

"No, you can't sleep with her. I won't let you."

"I'm going to, one way or another, even if she's dead when I do it."

"Nathan, it's okay, I'll do it." Haley said, her voice shaking.

Nathan turns towards Haley. "Haley, no, I can't let you do this."

"Nathan, I love you. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then let me do this."

"Yeah let her do this."

"You, shut up." Nathan said pointing to Ryan.

"No, Haley come here." Haley follows him and he has Nathan follow him into the bedroom.

"Hey, Ryan, before we do anything, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Fine, five minutes."

"Thank you." Haley runs into the bathroom and quickly calls 911.

"Hello, 911 what is your emergency?"

"So, how long have you and Haley been dating?"

"3 and a half months."

"I dated her for four months."

"Why do you want to sleep with her?"

"She promised me."

"When?"

"When she and I went to skiing."

"She's never been skiing. And if you actually love her, you would know she hates the cold."

"Okay, so it was a dream, but still, a promise is a promise."

"Not in a dream."

"I'm back." Haley said standing in the door way.

"Come here." Ryan orders.

Haley walks towards him. Ryan kisses her forehead. He then kisses her neck and he slowly takes off her shirt. He then throws it on Nathan's head. Nathan just takes the shirt and hold it to his chest. Ryan proceeds to take off his own shirt. "I have a better idea. Nathan take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"Threesome."

Haley turns around and mouths 'yes'. Nathan replies with a yes.

"Haley, get on the bed." Haley did as she was told and climbed onto the bed. Ryan got on top of her and roamed his hand all over her torso. "Nathan, your turn." Nathan did as he was told and did the same thing he did only more sensually, to make the experience for Haley last longer. Haley closed her eyes at the sensation. Ryan smirks as he gets aroused by the act. "Now, Nathan kiss from her neck to the top of her jeans.

Nathan nods and he lays soft gentle kisses on neck and leaves a small trail of kisses from her neck to the top of her breasts. Haley moans quietly. He then leaves wet open mouthed kisses to her bellybutton, he then takes his hands and fingers the top of her jeans and Haley groans.

They are totally oblivious to Ryan when all of a sudden, they hear him tell Nathan to take off her jeans. Nathan looks at Haley and unbuttons the button on Haley's jeans. Haley nods and unzips her jeans and is about to slide them down her legs when they hear the police.

Ryan knows it's over and puts on his shirt. He hands over his gun to the police and leaves in cuffs.

By the time, Nathan shows them the door, Haley comes through the bedroom door in her PJ's. "I had a plan."

"I am so proud of you." Nathan walks to her and kisses her.

"I told them to not use the siren, if they did, they wouldn't have caught him."

"I have I told you how much you turn me on."

"I lied to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You should sit down for this.

They sit down on the couch and Haley sighs. "You know those pills I have to take."

"Yeah, the birth control. What about it?"

"It's not birth control."

"Does it have to do with Ryan?"

"Yeah, when he touched me, he had this stuff on his hands, and I had a severe allergic reaction. And it got in my bloodstream and a big mess was made. So I have to take a pill every night so the disease doesn't come back."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to lie to you."

"It doesn't matter to me. I just want to you to be safe."

"I know. And I want to thank you for what you did back there. To make the experience as best as possible."

"And I want you to know, I was doing that and trying to stall at the same time. And I kind of wished that if it continued, I wanted to go first."

"I would have requested it."

"Good." Nathan looks over at Haley. "Haley, I think it's time to go to bed, we had a very big, bad day."

"Can you carry me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

**There. No more Ryan. Ryan=no good.**


	8. Day 4

They next morning, Haley woke up cuddles with Nathan, his lips on her neck. She groaned as she tried to wake up Nathan. "Nathan, I had a bad dream."

"What was it about." Ryan and you and me, you were kissing me and I'm just glad that never happened."

"But at least Ryan is in jail."

"Yeah."

_FLASHBACK_

_Haley and Nathan were sitting on the couch watching a marathon of Smallville. They were so into the show that they didn't hear the phone ring. The phone continued to ring. Haley got up to answer it when the machine got it. "Haley James, this is Captain Gilmore, we caught Ryan. We found him and we sentenced him to 30 years without parole. You don't have to call back. Have a good one."_

_Haley turned around and jumped on Nathan. "I'm so glad that he's gone." _

"_Me too." Haley got off of Nathan. "Let's celebrate." Haley said as she dragged Nathan into the bedroom._

_FLASHBACK_

"I did like that celebration Hales."

"Me too."

"You are so sexy when you think that."

"I'm gonna take a shower."

When Haley got out of the shower she heard voices and walked down the hall to find Lucas and Nathan talking about Ryan.

"Hi guys."

"Hales, I heard about Ryan."

"Thanks Luke, but I'm fine. I have to go to work."

"My mom said you had today off."

"Well, I do but I uh I'm gonna see if I can get an extra shift." Haley left the apartment.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. I think she's just still a little shaken over what happened."

"Sure. So you okay?"

"Yes. But I still am concerned for her, she's ignoring even saying his name."

-----------------

Haley walked into Karen's Café and Karen turned in her seat. "Haley." Karen noticed the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Ryan got arrested."

"But those tears aren't tears of joy. So what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I least I think I am."

"What are you talking about? I thought you were gonna wait?"

"I need to tell you the whole story."


	9. DAY 4 NIGHT

Haley came back from Karen's Café and she just had to talk to Nathan. "Nathan?"

Haley sighed when he didn't answer her back. She just melted on the couch and she started to cry.

About and hour later, Nathan came home to find Haley on the couch crying.

"Haley, are you okay?"

Haley shook her head. "Don't hate me."

"I could never hate you. Never. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I can't. you'll hate me, you'll dump me and I don't want that because I love you too much and I………" She was caught off guard when Nathan's lips attacked hers. Haley quickly pushed him off her. "Nathan! Now is not the time."

"Then tell me."

Haley took slow deep breaths and she looked into Nathan's eyes. "I think I'm pregnant, actually I know I'm pregnant."

"How is that possible. We never even…"

"Ryan."

"Ryan. Haley before he went to jail, did he make you… have sex with him."

"No. I didn't have sex with him."

"Then how are you pregnant?"

"I saw him a few weeks ago. Six weeks to be exact."

**FLASHBACK**

"_Karen's Café."_

"Haley. Hi."

_What do you want Ryan. It's 9:00 at night."_

"I know, I think you know what I want."

"_I have a boyfriend. And he's really strong and he will beat you ass up."_

"Come on Haley, if you meet me at the free clinic I won't bother you for the rest of your life. I promise."

"_Fine, I'll go. I'll see you soon."_

"See you Haley."

_Haley hung up the phone and groaned. She didn't want to, but she had to. She quickly began to lock up when she heard the phone ringing. Haley was hoping it was Ryan saying he had changed his mind. "Hello?"_

Hales, it's me, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over and we could watch a movie."

_It was Nathan. "I can't. Today was busy and I and just so exhausted. I'm going to go home and enjoy a nice bubble bath."_

"That sounds good. Mind if I join you?"

"_Nathan!"_

"I was kidding. Enjoy your bath."

"_I will, thanks." Haley quickly hung up and locked up and rushed to the free clinic where she could just get this encounter over with._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So that night, you went to see him?" Nathan was getting angry. "You could have told me this."

"There's more." Haley closed her eyes to remember that horrible night.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ryan was waiting by the front door of the clinic and he had the biggest grin on his face. Haley walked up to him._

"_What are you up to?"_

"_Haley, you really shouldn't have come."_

"_Why not?" Ryan then pulled out a needle and before Haley could get away, she was injected with whatever was in the needle and she quickly fell into unconsciousness._

_Haley woke and hour later and she was in one of the rooms at the free clinic. She looked at Ryan next to her with an actual genuine smile on his face._

"_What's going on?" Haley asked as the doctor came in. _

"_I'm so glad you're awake Haley." Haley looked back at Ryan. "You two should take a pregnancy test in about two weeks and see if you're pregnant. I'll let you sign the release forms Mrs. Omega."_

"_He and I are not married. I actually have a boyfriend. So could you undo what you did?"_

"_No can do. So you can come with me."_

"_Could you give us a few minutes alone?" Haley asked._

"_Sure, just come out when you're done."_

_When the doctor left Haley turned to Ryan. "Okay, what the hell did you do?"_

"_Nothing, the doctor did it. You and I will be connected for the rest of our lives."_

"_I could abort it."_

"_No you won't. I know you. To you, it's a baby, not a thing or a fetus. You won't abort it. I know you."_

"_You don't know me. How do you know I'll even be pregnant."_

"_I know your menstrual cycle. You're ovulating. See. I know you. And I also know that once you are pregnant, your so called boyfriend will dump you. He's not gonna want to be with you when you're pregnant with someone else's child."_

"_You don't know me." Haley gets up and rushes to her car and cries._

**END OF FLASKBACK**

"You're right. He doesn't know you. He doesn't know me." Haley looked up at Nathan. "I don't care. Plus, you'll look so sexy with a baby bump. And I will be at every doctor's visit and I'll be there when you deliver our baby."

"_Our _baby?" Haley asked confused.

"To me, it's our baby. Yours and mine. I don't care if Ryan comes back and says different. I don't care if that kid looks like Ryan. I'm the father. Got it?"

Haley smiled and kissed him hard on the lips. When air became an issue, the broke apart. "I love you Nathan Scott."

"And I love you Haley Scott." Haley looked into Nathan's eyes.

"That sounds good. It sounds natural."

"It does. Hopefully someday it'll be your name."

"I know it will.


	10. Day 5

Haley woke up that morning in the mood for leftover spaghetti. She was heating it up when she saw Nathan come out in just boxers. Haley was staring at him when he turned towards her to get the milk. Haley glares at him.

"Nathan, now that I'm living here, try some clothes."

"You got it, preggers." Nathan turned away before Haley had the chance to hit him.

Today was Saturday and later that day they had a doctor's appointment. But today was also the day that Haley would tell Lucas that she was pregnant. Today was a very busy day for her.

"Hales are you okay?" Nathan asked once he was in the kitchen.

"I'm fine, I'm just scared about telling Luke."

"He'll be fine with it."

"What if he's not. What if he thinks I'm a slut and wants me to abort him or her."

"Haley, he won't think that. He's not like that. He'll be happy and excited and he'll be there for you, just like I will."

"Thank you." Haley got up and kissed him on the lips.

"No problem, but I need to tell you that I might not make the doctor's appointment today."

"Why not?"

"Basketball practice, but I'll ask Whitey if I can ditch the last 10 minutes."

"Thank you, but if you coming to the appointment or practice, choose practice. I mean there will be other doctor's appointments. I'll be okay by myself."

"Okay, do you want me to bring you Lucas's cause I need your car to go to the store."

"You, the store? Nathan Scott!"

"Yes, do you want me to?"

"Sure, let's go."

Haley got out of the car and headed to Lucas's side door and sneaked in. "Hey Loser. I need to talk to you."

"Okay?" Lucas was now on his bed next to Haley.

"I'm really scared Luke." Haley was now starting to tear up.

"Is that what you needed to tell me," he chuckled. Haley shook her head. "Then what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Haley nodded. "Did Nathan?" Haley shook her head. "Ryan?" Haley nodded her head.

"He implanted me with our embryos. And to answer your next question, Nathan knows."

"And?"

"He said it was _our_ baby. And he's going to every doctor's appointment and he wants to be in the delivery room with me."

"No way in hell is he going to. He's not going to look down _there_."

"But I want him to. I want him in the delivery room with me when I give birth to our child. He's the love of my life and I want him there."

"Okay, it's your decision."

"It is. I have a doctor's appointment today. I get to see the baby and hear the heartbeat maybe."

"And will he be there?"

"No, basket ball practice got in the way this time. But he'll be there next time. I will most definitely make him be there when we found out the sex of the baby."

"Okay, now I'm officially happy for you."

"Officially?" Lucas nods. "Thank you." They hug. "Can you bring me back home, and do you have some potato chips? I am having such a craving."

"Nathan's gonna have a ball with you."

"He already is."

Haley was sitting in the doctor's office waiting to get her first sonogram. She was excited. She was waiting about 10 minutes more when the doctor came in and she was greeted by Dr. Choy's bright smile. "Hi Haley. How are you? Any morning sickness?"

"No morning sickness. And I'm fine."

"Okay, let's take a look at your chart right now." Haley nodded. "I see you've gained some weight which is good. And you're sixteen."

"Is that bad, my age?"

"No, just young." Haley nodded. "Okay, everything seems fine, now is this your first doctor's checkup since you got pregnant?"

"Um no."

"Okay, let's get a sonogram of this baby." Haley breathes deeply. "Is the father joining us?"

Haley shakes her head slightly. "Actually…….."

"I'm right here." Haley looks toward the door to see Nathan coming in. "Sorry, I'm a late." Haley smiles.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm gonna be there for every ultrasound."

Haley smiles. "I'm so glad to hear that." Then the room fills with their baby's heartbeat. Haley and Nathan look at the sonogram.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Choy said.

Haley looks at the ultrasound. "And I'm so glad to hear _that_." Nathan strokes Haley's hair. "Best day ever."

"Best day."


	11. Day 6

Haley wakes up the next morning and has to drag herself out of the bed. She gets in the shower and when she gets out, she sees Nathan with a big plate of pancakes, sausage and hash browns.

She smiles. "I can't believe you did this for me. I love you."

"I love you too, and I saw the note you left on my face before taking a shower."

She looks at the plate. "Is that sausage?"

"Yeah, why? Did you not want them?" Nathan looked at her face. She ran into the bathroom and puked. "Guess not?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas comes in an hour later and looked at Haley who was on the phone. He saw Nathan on the computer. Lucas sat next to Nathan. "So how is our favorite pregnant virgin?"

"She hates sausage."

"Got it. I'll let my mom know not to let Haley near sausage."

"Good."

Haley got off the phone. "Hey Luke. Did you eat yet? How about Quinn's homemade mac and cheesecake."

Lucas's eyes widened. "I would love it. I love mac and cheesecake. It's amazing."

"Yeah, so let's go have some. Now. And oh, Nathan, you have to come to. It's time to meet the boyfriend." Haley goes down the hall.

Lucas looks confused. "Where's she going?"

"Wait for it." and then you could hear Haley puking. "Morning sickness, but she gets it all the time." They both wait for Haley to come out. After five minutes, Nathan starts to get worried. "I'll go check on her."

"No, she's my best friend, I'll talk to her." Lucas walks into the bathroom and sees Haley on the floor crying. "Is this floor taken?" she shakes her head. "What's up."

"Nathan, is so sweet and he'll hate me once he meets my family."

"No, he won't. He'll probably pity you most likely. For having that kind of weirdo family."

"Okay, I'm ready now." She wipes her tears and gets up. "Let's go loser."

------------------------------------------

Before they enter the house, Haley kisses Nathan with all the passion she has. The door opens. "No wonder she got herself knocked up."

Haley turned around in Nathan's arms. "Mom told you huh?"

"She told us to tell you, you are glowing."

"That's mom, Taylor you're glowing too, or you were, is my new niece or nephew in there somewhere asleep?"

"Shut up, slut." They all walk into the house. Haley is greeted by all of her brothers and sisters. "Hi guys." Haley is dragged into the kitchen by her brothers. "Guys stop it, I'm pregnant you know. And if you jolt me, you jolt little Nathan jr."

"Yeah, he better stick by you, it's his fault your pregnant."

"No, it's not! It's Ryan's fault. He got me pregnant. And now he's in jail. He tried to sleep with me. And he's an asshole. I am so glad he's gone and I'm glad I found Nathan. At least he's honest with me. And he treats me with so much respect and I just, I love him to death."

Back in the living room, Lucas is chatting up with Quinn and Vivian and Nathan is sitting alone and uncomfortable.

"So, my sister's boyfriend," Taylor sat down next to Nathan "You look just like the guy I slept with in his freshman year. I don't suppose you told Haley."

"Who are you?"

"Taylor James. Freshman year. Big party at your parents beach house."

"Tattoo girl?"

"Or that."

"I did tell her. She knows. No secrets between us. And I don't care that the child inside her isn't mine."

"Then she's lucky to have you. I wish I had someone like that. All I have…. Had is my college professor. We got caught by his wife. Anyway, I'm glad little sis was able to forgive you. Even though I was never able to."

"You're mad at Haley? Why?"

"I got all the attention." Haley said coming in with her brothers. She sat down on Nathan's lap. "And she's still angry with me because I have the most wonderful man in the world to love me."

"At least I'm not pregnant."

"It wasn't my fault. You know that!" Haley got up and went to hug Quinn and Vivian. "Hey guys."

"I guess St. Haley is just as bad as the rest of us." Taylor got up and faced Haley. "You always have excuses for every little thing you do! With Nathan, it was 'I was doing it for you Luke.' And with Ryan almost raping you it was 'I didn't even though what was happening until he stuck his hand down my pants.'"

Everyone looked at Taylor now.

Quinn interrupted. "Taylor, maybe you should chill. After all, you did set Haley and Ryan up. So she's pregnant because of you."

Taylor looked at her sister. "Shove it Quinn." She looked back at Haley. "And what did you do about it. You ran away. You didn't care about anyone but yourself. And what's your excuse now that your pregnant. 'It wasn't my fault. It was implanted in me. Just be brave enough to say that you had unprotected sex."

"I didn't have sex Tay. And do you really want to deal with this thing now. I'm pregnant because of you. Ryan is crazy obsessed with me. And now he's in jail for it. I love you Tay. Everyone here does. But you need to hose down. Take care of yourself and stop having sex with married guys."

"And you should start having sex. I'm sure Nathan wouldn't mind having sex with another James girl."

"What are you talking?"

"I guess he didn't tell you. There was one little secret he didn't tell you."

"Which was what?"

"He and I had sex."

Haley backed up astonished. She sat on the coffee table. "When was this."

"I'll give you a hint. 'The big freshman.'"

Haley got up and walked up to Nathan. "And you never told me?" Haley started to cry. She slapped him on the cheek. "How could you." Haley ran up to her room and slammed the door.

Lucas went up to Haley's room. "Haley. Come on, it's me Luke. You're best friend." Haley lets him in. "Look I know he was a jackass and he never told you, but I mean, he never remembered her. He called her Tattoo girl. And plus this was two years ago. Before he even knew you. And Nathan forgave you about Ryan."

"Ryan was crazy. He can't blame the crazy."

"But he was supportive. He understood."

"Yeah. And it was in the past. So I should forgive him. Okay. Okay. Let's go and get my boyfriend, and have fun and kiss Tay's ass."

"That a girl." Lucas and Haley go down stairs and hear Nathan getting punched by Haley's brothers.

"Guys stop. He's forgiven. Cut it out." They wouldn't stop. "I'm having a miscarriage!" Everyone looks at her. "Finally. Matt, Mark, Seth, John. Nathan is fine. It happened long before he met me and it doesn't matter."

Nathan looks at Haley. "You sure?"

Haley nodded. "Positive. But I still don't forgive Taylor. Where is she?"

"Bar. She couldn't handle the no booze in the house." Matt said.

"Right. So when's lunch?"

"In about 5 minutes." said Lydia. "And I need my beautiful daughters to help me in the kitchen. So Quinn, Vivian, Becky, Jackie, and Haley, come with me. Haley, on second thought, you can stay with your boyfriend. He's a guest and as if now, so are you."

Haley nodded and took a seat on the couch.

----------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan went to Nathan's apartment.

Nathan sighed as he crashed on the couch. "That was eventful." Haley went straight into the bedroom where she packed he things. "Haley, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing. And I'm leaving."

"But you're family's gonna be here for another few days."

"So I'll stay with Lucas. It was supposed to be the two of us anyway."

"Why are you leaving?"

"You had sex with my sister."

"And I thought I was forgiven."

"I lied. Just to get my brothers off of you. I love you Nathan, I do. But it'll always be there. You'll always be an almost father."

"What are you talking about?"

"When Taylor slept with you, she got pregnant. And you were only a freshman. She didn't want you to have that responsibility so she had an abortion. And I know now that you were him. You were 'The Big Freshman' and that scares me."

"Scares you, how?"

"She said even though you were a virgin, you were the best she ever had. And you would've been the best I ever had."

"I'll be the only one you have."

"Not anymore. I am so sorry. Nathan I can't be your girlfriend anymore. You just have too much past."

"What about you. Do you still have feelings for Ryan?"

"Are you high? I would never be into him. Not even if I was about to die and the only way to live was to be in love with him. I would be dead"

"Haley, what about our baby."

"He's not yours. He's mine. And I can raise him by myself. And with my parents."

"Haley. I love you. I always will. And I am this child's father."

"Nathan. I'm gone. And you are not the father. Whether you want to be or not. I should go."

"Haley don't." Haley and Lucas left the apartment and Nathan was left in his apartment. Alone. With no girlfriend. Boy was today the best day of his life.


	12. Day 7

Haley sat in the living room of her best friend's. Yesterday she left Nathan's and was currently waiting on her best friend who was getting ready for school. "Luke, come on. I don't take that long and I have another person inside me."

"What're you planning on doing about that?"

"I'm keeping her."

"Her, Hales?"

"I feel a girl coming on."

"I'm sure Nathan wants a boy."

"Please don't say his name. he slept with Taylor. He's a man whore. Don't ever mention him."

"Mood swings."

"Shut up and let's get to school."

"Okay, preggers."

"You sound just like Brooke."

"I do not, let's go."

At school, Haley tried as hard as she could to avoid Nathan, but everywhere she went, he followed her. He even followed her into the girl's bathroom.

"Nathan Scott, get out of this bathroom, right now!"

"No Haley. I love you too much. I won't leave here until you tell me you love me."

"Stop it, just get out. You're stressing me out!"

"Fine. I'll go, but Haley. I will never stop loving you. Or this baby. I promise you."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, and I always will, but I just can't trust you. We've been together for months and you didn't bother to tell me, that you slept with my sister. That you, were so intimate with her. You were, just naked with her."

"Haley, I swear to her, it didn't mean anything. It was two years ago."

"Okay. I guess I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but uh, I think we should make up by going to the hospital."

"Why?" Nathan was getting concerned.

"It hurts. I think I'm having a miscarriage." And with that Haley fell to the floor clutching her stomach. Nathan immediately called 911.

"Haley, just hold on, it'll be fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."


	13. Day 7 Part 2

Haley and Nathan were at the hospital and Haley was just staring at the wall with a blank look on her face.

"Hales."

"Don't. Do not call me Hales. If I lose her, I'm blaming you. I'm only four months pregnant. And I hope to god that I don't lose her."

"You won't. We won't lose our child."

Haley glared at him. "Our child. Nathan, no matter how much you want this child to be yours, let's face it. You never will be. No matter what. Now I appreciate you coming here and being here with me, but as far as I'm concerned, you just drove me here, and when I get out, you'll drive me home, to my parents and that'll be the end of our relationship."

"Haley don't do this. Don't say something you'll regret."

"I won't regret it."

"Haley. I love you. I won't give up."

"I forgive you. Nathan I do. I mean you didn't know me and you didn't remember her. But I need to know, would you have told me?"

"Of course. Not. I wouldn't have told you because it means nothing."

"And that's why I ended it the way that I did. You wouldn't tell me something that meant nothing. And if it did actually meant nothing then you wouldn't have a problem telling me."

"I didn't want to hurt you. You're vulnerable as it is with the hormones. I didn't want you to go ballistic over me."

"Well I'm sorry my hormones are out of whack. I didn't get pregnant on purpose you know."

"You didn't? that wasn't the plan all along? Maybe it was."

"I would never get pregnant on purpose, so do not blame this on me."

The doctor comes in and looks at her chart. "Okay, Haley, you're going to be just fine. Nothing to worry about. A little pain brought on by stress is common. Just try to relax more often."

"Thank you so much doctor."

"Now dad I'd like to speak to mom alone please."

"No problem take your time."

"The doctor sits on her stool. "Haley I know it's not his. And I know it bother you that Ryan is the father. The doctor that did this to you tells me she is so sorry for this. And I heard that you are still a virgin."

"Yeah. I am. It seems weird though. A pregnant virgin."

"It's fine, now I'll see you in a month. And we'll see if you will have a son or daughter."

"Thank you."

As Nathan and Haley entered her house, she noticed that no one was home. Haley read the note that was on the mail table.

"Dear Haley, we'll be gone for about a week. We have to bring Taylor home. Seth is home. In fact he'll be living here. I'll tell you the rest when we get back. I love you. Take care of our grandchild."

"So looks like your all alone."

"I'll never be alone. I have the baby. And I have my brother apparently."

"Yeah. And you'll have always have me."

"Yeah. I guess I do." Haley started for the stairs. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I guess." Nathan follows Haley up the stairs. He follows he into the bedroom. He watches her take off her jacket and throw it on the floor. He watches her and her pregnant bliss. "Haley. I love you.

"So do I and I want you. I want you so bad."

"I want you too." And with that, Nathan kissed Haley as hard as he could.


	14. Later that night

_As Nathan and Haley entered her house, she noticed that no one was home. Haley read the note that was on the mail table._

"_Dear Haley, we'll be gone for about a week. We have to bring Taylor home. Seth is home. In fact he'll be living here. I'll tell you the rest when we get back. I love you. Take care of our grandchild."_

"_So looks like your all alone."_

"_I'll never be alone. I have the baby. And I have my brother apparently."_

"_Yeah. And you'll have always have me."_

"_Yeah. I guess I do." Haley started for the stairs. "You coming?"_

"_Yeah, I guess." Nathan follows Haley up the stairs. He follows he into the bedroom. He watches her take off her jacket and throw it on the floor. He watches her and her pregnant bliss. "Haley. I love you._

"_So do I and I want you. I want you so bad."_

"_I want you too." And with that, Nathan kissed Haley as hard as he could._

Haley and Nathan broke apart out of breath. Haley started to cry. "I can't do this, I'm sorry. I just can't."

"No, it's okay. I can't do this anymore anyway."

"You can't. because I'm fat?"

"No. Will you marry me?"

"What? You want to marry me?"

"I so want to marry you. I never want to be with anyone."

"We can so get married. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want my brother to marry us. Tonight."

"Tonight?" Haley nods. "Deal."

"Just like that?"

"I want him to marry us. When he became a minister, I knew that he was going to be the one to marry me."

"Where is he?"

"I'll find him." Haley searches through out the house and then finds Seth in the kitchen eating a sandwich. "Hi Seth James."

"What do you want?"

"Can you marry Nathan and me?"

"You want to get married.?"

"I do. I love him. I mean he hasn't even tried to have sex with me. And he's the father of this baby no matter what anyone says. So will you?"

"Sure. But we have to get all the papers and stuff to make it legal, okay?"

"Sure."

When Haley and Nathan had every thing they needed, they were set to be married. Haley and Nathan stood in front of the doorway of the back of the house.

"So Haley, you sure about this?"

"Positive. Now do what you have to do."

"Okay. Nathan do you take….."

"Actually, I have my own vows." Nathan took Haley's hands in his. "I am so blessed to have you in my life Haley James. The moment you told me you were pregnant, I thought of this moment. The future. I saw you giving birth, giving them their first bath and tucking them in. you'll be an amazing mother. And you'll be the best wife ever too. I love you babe, always and forever."

"Nathan, I love you too. So much. That night that I told you I was pregnant, you called me Haley Scott, and hearing out loud from your perfect lips, was amazing and it felt natural, like somehow, I was meant for you. You are my soul mate. No one else is meant for you and me but each other. I love you, and I'll keep loving you until the end of time. This I vow today."

"Okay, Haley take this ring." Haley takes it from him. "Place it on his finger." She did. "Do you promise to be faithful and honest and to love Nathan for always and forever?"

"I do."

"And Nathan, do you take Haley as your lawfully wedded wife. To care for her. To be with her and faithful and love her for always and forever?"

"I do." He slipped the ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and my baby sister, a wife. You may kiss the bride." And they did.

Nathan then picked up Haley and he carried her up the stairs. He gently laid her on the bed. "I love you Haley James."

"I think you mean Haley Scott." She gave him a gentle kiss. "I can't wait for my first time. And with you." And that night they made love. Over and over again.

**AN: HEY GUYS. THIS CHAPTER KIND OF SUCKS I KNOW. BUT I'M GETTING BORED WITH IT. ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER IS LAST. SEE YA.**


	15. The Rest of their lives

The next morning Haley woke up to the smell of Cinnamon waffles. She walks into the kitchen. "Are you making cinnamon waffles Seth?" He nodded. "Baby and me want cinnamon waffles."

Nathan enters the room. "There's my wife." Nathan says as he kisses Haley's neck. "What do you say we get a little lovin' in before noon."

"No, I'm tired. I'm pregnant. And I want waffles."

"Okay, if baby wants waffles, then baby gets waffles."

"Yes, baby gets waffles. And once we eat and shower and have sex in the shower, then we should gather the gang and tell them the good news."

"Do we have to?"

"We should tell them. They're our friends."

"So, can't we just like, not tell them. Do they really need to know?"

"Yes. They do need to know. And if you want to be in the room when this child is born, then you will be with me when we tell our friends.

At the café, Nathan and Haley were waiting for their friends. While they were waiting, Haley was fingering Nathan's arm. "They're late. Why can't they be on time, like us."

"If they were like us, then maybe they would be married."

"Good thing they're not pregnant too."

When they're friends got there, Nathan and Haley told them they were married. They were all so excited.

**LABOR DAY**

Haley was at Rivercourt when her water broke. Of course, Nathan was right next to her driving her to the hospital. She was in labor for 32 hours. And they welcomes into the world James Lucas Scott. He looked just like Haley in everyway.

Nathan and Haley knew they were going to be great parents to him. They were also going to have many more kids after him.

**THE END. I KNOW IT IS VERY SHORT BUT IT'S A HAPPY SHORT. NALEY ARE MARRIED AND THEY HAD BABY JAMES. WHAT MORE COULD WE ASK FOR?**


End file.
